my_little_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Lights
Northern Lights Spectre-Royale Dash, '''otherwise known simply as '''Lights, is a main character in Genesis. An anti-hero at its finest, this pegasus, though good at heart, is prone to anger, jealousy, and impulsitivy. In fact, her reckless nature is what gets everypony into this huge mess in the first place! Family and Early Life Northern Lights was born to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire in the year 1010. Soon after her birth, however, she was put into the care of Applejack and the Apple Family. She was raised by the Apples, only occasionally getting to meet her mothers, who were busy touring with the Wonderbolts. She grew to completely disown her own parents, refusing to see them as she got older and referring to Applejack and Soarin as her mother and father, respectively. Lights became fascinated with Zecora, and soon started running errands for her as an assistant. The jobs were sometimes dangerous, much to Applejack's dismay, but Lights proved tough and fiesty enough to survive the Everfree Forest. She earned her cutie mark for a skill in Alchemy and Herbolo gy. Relationships Lights is estranged from her biological parents, Rainbow Dash and Spitifre. She treats her guardians, Applejack and Soarin, as her own parents. Likewise, she considers Apple Bourbon as a brother, and all of his kin thereof likewise. Her attitude is not welcomed by most of the townsfolks, apart from her two friends and her "cousins"; Glitter, Gem, Sweet Potato , and Berry Blossom. Chroma Key has a fondness for Lights, but whether or not the friendship is mutual is questionable. Bright Eyes and Bazzle both try to avoid Lights for different reasons. Bright because she considers Lights to be rude and offensive, and Bazzle because he's downright terrified of her. From a young age, Lights has worked as an assistant to Zecora . Personality and Abilities Lights is distinguished by her sour attitude, irritability, and rudeness. She's rather socially inept and often resorts to overly-long, complicated insults to hide her defeat in an argument. And even so, she's extremely stubborn and won't back down from a fight unless physically dragged away. In addition to her developed personality, Lights also has some handicaps that impair her. She has both dyslexia and ADHD, making her very impulsive and preventing her from reading well. While she can (sometimes) retain knowledge verbally communicated to her, she's mostly illiterate and relies on observations in the heat of the moment rather than knowledge. She does have some redeeming qualities, though. She recognises those who are kind and tolerant of her, and in turn treats them much better than anypony else, even going as far as to protect them hoof and nail. Her ADHD also makes her quick to respond, and she is often the first to formulate a plan when in danger (The practicality and safety of said plans, though, are questionable). While she doesn't posess the innate master zebras have of hornless magic, Lights knows a few basic spells and recipes for simple things like healing potions or invisibility spells. Zecora has faith in her ability, but Lights is so insecure about messing up that she rarely uses these talents, despite them being what she has a cutie mark for. Lastly, having come from a long line of talented pegasi, Lights has a genetic predisposition for excellent flying. She once was able to successfully preform a small, malformed rainboom. Her speed could rival that of Rainbow Dash, but she is tactless and has almost no control over what she's doing. Most of her attempts at aireal tricks end in awful crashes.